Wedding Bells
by Peaches16x3
Summary: "I don't want to hear the Wedding Bells if it is not for me and you." -Just a short drabble. Inspired by Nick Jonas "Wedding Bells"


'She says "can you keep a secret?

The ceremonies set for June.

I know it's a rush but I love him so much.

I hope that you can meet him soon."'

* * *

He watched her walking off and even when she was already out of sight, he kept staring, recalling every move she made. He couldn't get her or the news she bought with her out of his mind.

The colours outside were changing with every second passing. Everything suddenly seemed so dull and his heart was pounding painfully against his rip cage.

She had been beaming at him, had come running and out of breath to the Game Shop, her blue eyes as bright as ever. He had been so glad to see her, but now the picture of the beauty gave him heartache.

She had asked him if he could keep a secret, with hands clasped under her chin she had winked at him and he knew the answer, of course he could keep a secret, he'd do everything for her.

She had leaned in a little closer then, bowing a little so her words would reach his ears only. He felt very warm then and heat was rising to his cheeks.

She parted her sweet pink lips and her words stumbled out, into his ear and right to his heart, stinging him there unexpectedly painfully. It seemed so surreal to him now, how such hurting words could come out of such a beautiful person.

He clenched his fist over his heart, crumpling the t-shirt between his fingers. He had been full of hopes, all along. He had been lying to himself. To her and to him.

"I'm getting married." she had squealed, excitedly, startling him immediately. The heat disappeared from his body completely then and he was sure he looked very pale right at that moment.

But he was quick to keep a straight face, and able stand up straight.

"The ceremony will presumably be in June, can you believe it?" A sigh escaped her lips, happy and content she sounded. As he was looking up at her, he imagined her making it all out in her mind. The dress, the decoration, the walk down the aisle...

"I-I know it may be a little too early, but Yugi," she suddenly said and he noticed a glimpse of doubt in her eye, sparkling his hopes for a second. It didn't last though, as she lifted her eyes to the sky which reflected the sunlight beautifully. The doubts vanished from her face, "I just love him so much."

He swallowed at her dreamy tone and felt so sick on seeing her smile while there was another man on her mind. A man he couldn't help but hate right now.

"Are you alright...?" Now she looked at him, worriedly. Obviously, he wasn't that good in keeping a straight face. He stiffened, trying to form any words of congratulations, of showing her that he felt happy for her. But her happiness meant him being unhappy.

"That's great Anzu, really, but I have work to do." he pointed with his thumb behind his back and her eyes followed his motions, reading the sign to the KAME Game Shop. His voice sounded distant, even in his own ears and he didn't want to know how it sounded to her. He could tell, though, by her facial expression.

She nodded barely, all excitement now vanished from her face. It was replaced by a slight frown, which he hated to see and which he knew he was the cause for, but he couldn't bother right now.

He turned around and walked away, shutting the door quickly behind his back until he let his head fall against it.

She had come to him to tell him, all excited. He was her best friend and probably the first to know. And he let her down. Only because he didn't want to be her friend. He wanted to be more. He wanted to be what he once was to her. He wanted to mean the same as the man she was going to marry.

Anzu and him had been a couple for only a few months, right after when Atem left. It had been more of a summer romance though since they got together on June 11 and parted ways in September. She was off and gone to New York and they figured things wouldn't work out after all.

Then she got together with Seto Kaiba. They had been both living in New York for a few years and came back to Domino together, with Anzu wearing a diamond ring. They moved into his Mansion then.

Yugi never knew how much it really bothered him that they were together now, his best friend and his enemy. He never knew because he never had to see it, what she had with Kaiba and what Yugi didn't have with her.

The wedding plans, though, were never discussed. The diamond ring soon became just a piece of jewelry on her for him. He had no idea how serious it really was until today, when she came up to him, announcing that it was indeed real. That Kaiba and her were putting things into action.

It broke his heart, seeing his first love and probably only love getting married to someone else.

It made him feel so unworthy, like what they had didn't mean a thing to her. For her it was just a slip, a rushed decision, getting together with her best friend. Kaiba was real for her. Everyone could see. They were adults whereas she and Yugi had been only teenagers. She wanted to marry in June, another aspect that felt like he had been kicked in his face. That was their month. Even though they were apart for a few years now, he still remembered their anniversary. The one they could never celebrate because it all ended so soon.

A sigh escaped his lips. Would he ever fall out of love? Time was limited. He had to get over her in the following eight months.

Still looking out the window, he thought that it was best to not even attend her wedding. He doubted he could bare seeing her getting married to someone else.

She didn't know what this meant to him. Probably the end of their friendship. He couldn't see her again.

It was too painful.

* * *

'Pardon my harsh reaction,  
You put me on the spot.  
And if I'm being honest  
I'm hoping that I'd get caught.  
Showing you I'm unhappy  
Letting you see my truth,  
'Cause if you recall our anniversary falls  
eleven nights into June. '


End file.
